Blog użytkownika:Regulum/,, Kocham Cię. "
Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się pytam! ' 'Ostatnio nie było mojego typowego przywitania za co przepraszam Przepraszam was również, że dziś nie ma nowego rozdziału tylko... albo nie. Nie będę was przepraszać za właśnie TO opowiadanie. Bo to jest to co chciałam dzisiaj wstawić. I to jest to co muszę dzisiaj wstawić choćby nie wiem co Przeklinajcie mnie, że nie ma kolejnego rozdziału, ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi. To opowiadanie MUSIAŁO się tutaj dzisiaj pojawić. To opowiadanie to połączenie rzeczywistości, Krainy Lodu i moich marzeń. To opowiadanie... to opowiadanie to ukazanie moich marzeń pod rzeczywistą postacią. Elsa w tym opowiadaniu to trochę... ja. A tym Bastianem jest ktoś dla mnie ważny Ci co o nim wiedzą domyślą, że to on. On sam też się domyśli. I wiem, że wstęp jest długi i nudny jednak musiałam go takiego napisać. To dzisiejsze opowiadanie dedykuje Avenomowi. Za piękny uśmiech. Za natchnienie... *************************************************************************************************** '' ,, Kocham Cię. "'' Dwa słowa a potrafią wywrócić życie do góry nogami. To samo zrobiły z moim. Nie wiedziałam czemu to napisałam. Po prostu... musiałam. Uczucia wzięły nade mną górę choć przez całe życie uczyłam się je ukrywać. W dodatku Michael, Klarysa i Keira mnie do tego namawiali. '' ~ Przecież widać, że macie się ku sobie! ~'' pierwsze były Michaela słowa. To on jako pierwszy zaczął nas po cichu swatać. '' ~ Pasujecie do siebie! ~'' głośny pisk Klarysy odezwał się w tej sprawie jako drugi. To właśnie ona jako pierwsza zaczęła mnie kusić wizją pocałunków z ukochanym. '' ~ Wszakże musisz przyznać ma czcigodna hostko, że on stałby się twą oazą spokoju której jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy brakuje ci już od dawna. ~ ostatnia była Keira. Była ona bliźniaczką Klarysy jednak były całkowicie różne od siebie. To właśnie w niej pokładałam nadzieję. Ona jednak zaczęła kusić mnie ukazaniem ukochanemu swoich mocy. Tłumiłam jednak ich głosy. Kochałam go. Szalałam na jego punkcie. On jednak mnie kochać nie mógł. Był w bardzo dobrym sensie zwyczajnym chłopakiem. Jak mógł by pokochać kogoś takiego jak ja? Miałam moc lodu, nigdy nie wyszłam z domu, o mało nie zabiłam własnej siostry, nawet moi właśni rodzice bali się mnie... '' ,, Kocham Cię. " Dwa proste słowa. Niby nic wielkiego. Ale napisałam mu je. Nie czy bardziej chciałam, by je zobaczył czy nie. Napisałam je oczywiście gdy wyszedł. Na następny dzień pisaliśmy jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby tamta wiadomość nigdy nie istniała. Jakby nigdy nie powstała. On jednak wywrócił moje życie do góry nogami i zagarnął już oficjalnie me serce, który już od dawna należało od niego w pięciu tylko słowach, które nagle napisał. '' ,, Ja Ciebie również kocham Śnieżynko. "'' Planował spotkanie. Chciał się ze mną spotkać. Wymieniliśmy się numerami. Codziennie wymienialiśmy chyba tysiąc wiadomości. To było jak nałóg. Uzależnienie z którym nie walczyliśmy i nawet nie próbowaliśmy walczyć. Teraz siedziałam na parapecie w dłoni ściskając naszyjnik, który już od dawna był moim amuletem. Znak Yin - Yang. Zawsze marzyłam, że drugą część dam swojemu ukochanego. Jednak teraz gdy go znalazłam bałam się. Bałam się, że odrzuci mnie przez moją moc. Przez moją klątwę. Nagle usłyszałam z dołu śmiech. Radosny śmiech Anny i Kristoffa. Śmiech zakochanej pary. Spojrzałam przez okno i już wiedziałam co muszę zrobić. Zgrabnie zeskoczyłam z parapetu i zaciskając w cienką linię moje sinawe usta wyszłam z pomieszczenia którego już od dawna nie opuszczałam. Mijałam ściany z pięknymi obrazami i starymi rzeźbami. Nie zwracałam na nie jednak uwagi. Szłam przed siebie nie tracąc swojego celu z oczu. Skupiałam się na nim całkowicie. Zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami z sosnowego drewna. Otworzyłam je delikatnym pchnięciem. Weszłam do salonu. Cztery spojrzenia zostały utkwione we mnie a z ust mojej matki wyrwał się stłumiony krzyk. - Przyszłam tu, by powiedzieć wam, że wychodzę. Nie wiem o której wrócę, ale nie musicie się o mnie martwić. - powiedziałam spokojnie po czym po prostu wyszłam powoli z domu. Wszyscy wybiegli za mną. Z kieszeni moich ulubionych białych spodni wyjęłam telefon. Ave... Bastian witał mnie tym krótkim słowem już od dawna. Mój umysł wypełnił dźwięk sygnału. - B - Bastian? - spytałam a raczej wyjąkałam cicho drżącym głosem, który wbrew temu czego ojciec mnie uczył przepełniony był emocjami, które targały moją duszą. - Elsa? Cześć! Głos ci drży. Coś się stało Śnieżynko? - Tak. Stało się. I to dużo. Bastian, ja... chce się spotkać. Musi być to jednak spokojne miejsce bez żadnych ludzi. - Stary park. Łatwo tam trafisz. Do zobaczenia. - powiedział i rozłączył się. Uśmiechnęłam się radośnie. Zaczęłam powoli schodzić po kamiennych schodach. - Nie wolno ci! Nie panujesz nad klątwą! - wypiszczała za mną moja matka na co moja stopa zatrzymała się w powietrzu nad stopniem. Delikatny uśmiech wykwitł niczym róża na moich ustach. Czułam, że wszyscy obserwują mnie ze zdziwieniem i strachem. - Owszem. Nie panuję. Znam jednak kogoś kto mi pomoże nad nią zapanować. - szepnęłam cichutko i zrzuciłam moje szaro - błękitne rękawiczki. Moja stopa cichutko uderzyła o kamienny stopień. Wokół mnie zaczął lśnić błękitny blask. Dookoła wirowały płatki śniegu. Zaczęłam powoli iść. W tym samym czasie tworzył się mój nowy strój. Gdy doszłam do furtki miałam na sobie zwiewną błękitną suknię z białymi motywami płatków śniegu, granatową torebkę, turkusowe rękawiczki do łokci i... białe trampki za kostkę. Uwielbiałam sportowe buty. Miałam do nich dziwaczną słabość. Na mojej szyi oczywiście nadal wisiały obydwie połówki znaku Yin - Yang. Podmuchem wiatru otworzyłam furtkę i powoli zaczęłam iść prowadzona przez wiatr. Jak wspaniale było na dworze! Obserwować drzewa zrzucające już czerwone liście. Jak pięknie szumiał wiatr wśród starych drzew! Wsłuchałam się w to. Nagle go zobaczyłam. Bardzo wysoki osiemnastoletni szatyn o za długich jak na chłopaka włosach, bo sięgających mu aż do ramion patrzył na mnie szczerze radosnymi brązowo - zielonymi oczami. Ah, cóż to były za oczy! Ciemnie z zielonymi przebłyskami a lśniły w nich złote iskry rozpalające moje serce do czerwoności. Aż dziw bierze, że on nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Jego oczy... tonęłam w nich. Był delikatnie umięśniony. Jego skóra była tylko dosłownie o kilka odcieni ciemniejsza od mojej. Miałam ochotę utonąć w jego silnych ramionach. Mimo wszystko bałam się. Dawno nie doświadczałam ludzkiego dotyku. Nawet przypadkowego. Wszystkie wątpliwości jednak znikły gdy chłopak podbiegł do mnie i mocno mnie przytulił. Zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchałam się w bicie jego serca. Było spokojne. Czułam ciepło bijące od jego całego ciała. On zapewne wyczuł mój chłód, gdyż nagle zadrżał. Delikatnie pogładził mnie po włosach po czym rozplątał mojego koka sprawiając, że moje platynowe loki delikatnie opadły na moje blade ramiona. - Coś się stało Śnieżynko? - spytał spokojnie gdy się od niego odsunęłam na co w moich błękitnych oczach stanęły łzy. Zdjęłam rękawiczkę i stworzyłam lodowy kwiat. Posłałam też błękitny promień w niebo przez co zaczął padać drobny śnieg. Powoli podeszłam do jeziora. - Zrozumiem jak nie będziesz mnie już chciał. Ta moc... to moja klątwa. Nienawidzę jej jednak... ma w sobie coś pięknego. Delikatnego. Nie potrafię nad tym panować. Gdy jednak myślę o tobie moc jest mi bardziej posłuszna. - wyszeptałam cicho po czym wreszcie pozwoliłam wypłynąć wszystkim łzom. Spodziewałam się, że mnie zostawi. Jaki normalny chłopak chciałby dziewczynę z mocą lodu, która nad nią w dodatku nie panuje? Właśnie. Żaden. Poczułam jednak, że łapie mnie delikatnie za rękę. Ściągnął moją drugą rękawiczkę. Odwróciłam się. Gdy spojrzałąm na niego serce mi stanęło a cały świat zamarł. Nasze twarze były coraz bliżej. Dzieliły nas centymetry, milimetry a po chwili nie dzieliło nas nic. Złączyliśmy usta w delikatnym i nieśmiałym pocałunku, który jak dla mnie mógłby trwać nawet całą wieczność. Zaczęłam nie odrywając się od jego ust ciągnąć go na jezioro, które z każdym moim kolejnym krokiem zaczynało całkowicie zamarzać. Po dłuższej chwili stojąc już na samym środku jeziora oderwaliśmy się od siebie czując wielki niedosyt. - To jest wspaniałe! Ty jesteś wspaniała! Twoje moce są piękne. Mimo to moja kochana śnieżynko musisz się ciepło ubierać. - powiedział nakładając mi na ramiona swoją bluzę. Pachniała tak jak on. Lasem i kwiatami. Wdychałam jego zapach z wielką przyjemnością. Spojrzałam mu w oczy i chwyciłam go mocno za ręce. Był wyższy ode mnie więc musiałam stanąć na palcach i podnieść głowę a on musiał się schylić. - Kocham cię mój Aniele. - szepnęłam cicho a mój głos brzmiał jak zefir szepczący między zamarźniętymi gałęziami. Bastian zaśmiał się cicho i objął mnie w pasie. Ja zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję przy tym samym zakładając na jego szyję połówkę znaku Yin - Yang. Druga wisiała na mojej szyi. Uśmiechnęliśmy się radośnie. - Ja ciebie również kocham moja mała Śnieżynko. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania